


Nothing's gonna hold you down for long

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: "You think she got there okay?" Kory asks him as she settles herself against his chest."Yeah, I think so. I called Diana and asked her to keep an eye on Rachel." He answers bringing an arm tight around her."I believe in her, Dick. If anyone can bring Donna back it's Rachel." Kory tells him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Nothing's gonna hold you down for long

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought about Dick finding Kory after the last scene with the Titans and they talk and cuddle after sex.

"You think she got there okay?" Kory asks him as she settles herself against his chest.

"Yeah, I think so. I called Diana and asked her to keep an eye on Rachel." He answers bringing an arm tight around her.

"I believe in her, Dick. If anyone can bring Donna back it's Rachel." Kory tells him.

"You're right." He replied leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Even after so much time apart they knew each other and their bodies so well. This hadn't been what he planned when he came to her room after they'd gotten back from helping the cops, but he didn't regret it.

~~~

_She was sitting on her bed when he walked into her room. He sat down on the bed next to her._

_"You okay?" He asked. He reached out to take her hand as she looked down averting his gaze. They were such different people than they were in Chicago so many months ago. "Hey I miss her too. I know you two got close when you were working together."_

_"Yeah, I do, but um I need to tell you something."_

_"Okay?"_

_"Something's wrong with my powers. I'm not sure what, but there's something happening. Tonight I was Fine, but who knows about the next one Dick? I can't be a liability." She told him looking up with that soft look on her face._

_"Hey, it's gonna be okay. We'll figure it out together." He squeezed her hand in his._

_"Dick, I" She stopped mid-sentence, reaching up to bring his face towards hers with her other hand, and kissed him._

_He caught on and moved his hands to cup her face and kissed her back, a little deeper this time. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in and then they were taking off their clothes._

~~~

"You know now that we've given each other a few orgasms, there's something else I need to tell you." Kory said looking up at him.

"Oh, so what, you get me blissed out to tell me something worse than your powers being on the fritz?" He teased.

"I don't think it's worse." She replied with a little laugh. "So I'm not just an alien. I'm kind of royalty."

"What do you mean kind of royalty?" He asked sitting up against the pillows.

"I mean I'm a princess on Tamaran and I was supposed to go back and take my place as Queen, but I wanted to stay here." She stopped at that letting him take that need in. Leaning up on her elbow, she waited for his response.

"Wait, what?" He asked her, a confused look taking over his face. Did she just say what he thought she said. “You’re um, you’re a princess???”

“Yeah, I am.” She answered with a little smile trying to remind him of who she really is.

“Okay, so you’re a princess.” He repeated. The information was finally sinking in. “Is that everything?” He laughed a little when he asked her. Okay so she was an alien princess. Donna would have teased him so much.

“Hey are you okay?” Kory asked worried.

The sadness in thinking about Donna again must have shown on his face, “Yeah, I was just thinking about Donna and how she would tease me about you.”

Kory laughed at that, “ Well, when I told her she did make a joke about you.”

He chuckled thinking about what Donna might have said.

“You’re right though, that isn’t everything. It’s about my sister.” Her tone turned serious again.

“Okay, tell me.”

“She might be coming here.”

“What?”

“I was supposed to take the crown and I wasn’t there, so my sister took the crown and she’s coming here or rather she probably is already here. Dick, my sister is bad news.”

“Okay. We’ll do what we do best. We’ll stand together and fight whatever comes. It’s gonna be okay Kory.” He told her trying to comfort her.

He leaned down and kissed her, “Since you gave me all that news I think I deserve a reward for taking it so well.” He smiled cunningly at her.

“You do, do you?” She teased back, “Well I think I can come up with something.”


End file.
